My News Post
by ultimate-drax
Summary: Here's a news post for those that follows me about news, updates and personal reasons.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, and welcome to the Ultimate-Drax's News Post. This is an idea I got from my buddy JP-Ryder's News Post and I decided to make my own.**

 **First off, it will be like in JP's post, where I have a question corner where you can ask characters whatever you want. Just send it via PM, though. I once did a Truth or Dare fic and the FF staff warned me that readers must send questions to characters via PM. I don't know why that is, but I'd rather not upset the staff, so just role with it.**

 **Now I know I have put several stories on hiatus, like Colorful Monkeys and Logan's Home. I have been occupied with other stories that I found more fun to write, like Titans LA, Kanto Journey and Digimon Invasion. I will continue with CM and LH eventually, and I am grateful so many of you are so patient with me about it.**

 **Now the first thing on this post I wanna talk about is upcoming stories. I hope you will all find them interesting and if you have questions about them, leave it in the comment.**

 **Titans LA Origin series**

 **This will be a series of stories that takes place in, as the title says, the Titans LA universe. The stories will focus on the anime characters that will explain their origins and tells their own stories about how they became super heroes and their lives as heroes.**

 **The Legends**

 **This was an idea made up by JP-Ryder. The story will take place in the Titans LA universe, where Braniac 5 has gathered up a group of heroes to go on a hunt for Imperiex, who is traveling through time, messing up history, and it is The Legends job to keep balance in the timeline and to stop Imperiex.**

 **Fairy Tail X-Over**

 **Another collab with JP-Ryder. Without the power of friendship and instead the power of fanservice! Join this X-Over starring Lucy Heartfilia who joins Fairy Tail thanks to her new friend Garfield Logan, the ace of the guild as they go on to many adventures with other characters like Elena, Trafalgar Law, Rebecca Riku, and more! Side note, Lucy will be the only character from Fairy Tail to be part of this fic.**

 **Elena: The Jungle Princess**

 **Another fanservice X-Over fic. It focus on Elena from the Street Fighter video game series, where Elena is a feral child that grew up in the wilderness of a tropical island filled with prehistoric animals, as part of a world long forgotten. Elena is not alone in this adventure though as a large expedition has shown up on the island to study the many thought to be extinct animals, who at the same time helps Elena keep the island safe from poachers, pirates and evil companies that would exploit the animals for their own selfish desires.**

 **How Rey Should've Been**

 **A Star Wars fic that is what it sounds. Let's face it. Rey was the definition of a Mary Sue. So I'm gonna write a one shot fic that portrait Rey as a human being and not as fanservice for the SJW.**

 **How Bleach Should've Ended**

 **I think every Bleach fan shares my feelings towards the ending in the Manga. Seriously! Ichigo and Rukia had a hundred times more chemistry than they ever had with Orihime and Renji. I hope Tite Kubo is ashamed. That ending was stupid, stupid, stupid, sutpidstupidstupidstupidstupidstupid (Disconnected)**

 **(A few hours later)**

 **I apologize for that little outrage. It was immature and childish … … … moving on.**

 **Star Wars X-Over**

 **Another Garfield Logan centric story, that shows Garfield as a Jedi who survived Order 66 as a Padawan. As the story progress, it shows him beginning to build his own secret army to fight the Empire, discovering new ways of using the force, meeting Ahsoka Tano, recruiting force sensitive individuals to train a new generation of Jedi, and be made an enemy to one of the Empire's greatest commanders, and Sith Lord, Darth Deathstroke. This will be a multi crossover of Star War and DC Comics with several other Sci-Fi series and franchise, such as Halo, Star Fox and maybe Avatar. The James Cameron movie of course. Not the cartoon.**

 **Young Justice: Emerald Champion**

 **A tie in for Colorful Monkeys where Changeling, the main character from CM is teleported to the YJ-verse, where he becomes a real pain in the ass to the Justice League and The Team. The biggest twist will be that he ends up giving his universal counterpart, little Garfield Logan, a blood transfusion, resulting in this version of Beast Boy gaining the powers of Changeling and Changeling takes it upon himself to teach BB how to use those powers. This story will follow YJ-BB journey to becoming the strongest member of the Team while making tons of friends along the way. This will be a multi crossover with Marvel and cartoon shows, such as Steven Universe, Dexter's Laboratory, Gravity Falls and so on and so forth.**

 **That's all I got for now. I hope you all look forward to these stories. Share your thoughts in the comment section. See ya'll next time.**


	2. Star Wars: Jaded Knight trailer

**A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away…**

 **(Star Wars theme plays)**

 **A green skinned teenager carried a wounded youngling over his shoulder as dozen more ran in front of him. "Hurry!" He said, before a blaster nearly hit him from behind.**

 **(The Clone Wars is over … but it didn't end in victory for the Jedi or the CIS)**

 **The green skinned Teen watched Palpatine's speech, broadcasting live on the holograph. "The republic shall be reorganized into the first galactic empire!"**

 **"Fan-fucking-tastic," The teen said sarcastically.**

 **(My master, raped and murdered, the Jedi Order, burnt to ash)**

 **Cut to a dark skinned youngling talking to the green Padawan.**

 **"The Jedi order has been destroyed. What are we going to do now, Garfield?"**

 **"Patience, Kaldur," The older youngster said. "The sith has won … for now."**

 **(Now it stands for me to teach these younglings the ways of the force. To teach them how to survive in this new dark era.)**

 **Cut to Garfield, a little older now, talking to a strange figure. "I'm building a secret army. You in, my old friend?"**

 **Cut to another scene, Garfield is seen standing over a destroyed AT-AT Walker, looking down upon former slaves he had just freed. He shot his fist into the air and said, "Those who wish to fight for their freedom, come onboard my ship!" The freed people cheered in response.**

 **(Along the way, I will find others to join my cause. As well as discovering new ways of the force)**

 **Garfield stood in front of a platoon of Stormtroopers blocking their blasters with his light saber. Then he raised his fist and unleashed force lightning upon the entire platoon, taking them out.**

 **(There will be hardship on the road ahead)**

 **"Kneel before Zod!" A sith hissed at Garfield, pointing his light saber at him.**

 **Garfield grinned and said, "I'm not your mother last night."**

 **Cut to another scene, Garfield was dueling another sith lord. A large one, all dressed in red. "Atrocitus! Confess! You raped and murdered my master!"**

 **Another scene had Garfield clashing light sabers with a masked sith, with one eye, clad in orange and black armor.**

 **"You turned my daughter against me!" The sith spat.**

 **"Sorry, Deathstroke. But I thought she would serve the rebellion better than the dark side." Garfield said with a smug grin.**

 **Cut to another scene, Garfield has his clothes torn and was covered in bruises and stood face to face with a blue haired and grey skinned woman.**

 **"Die, you bane of the Empire!" She spat before attacking.**

 **Next, Garfield is facing a dark figure, who was letting out loud breathing. "You're the fight I've been hoping for." Garfield said and activated his light saber.**

 **(There's another war coming. And I will be the start of that war)**

 **"Lantern Squadron, form up on me and move into attack position." Hal Jordan said as he and a squadron of X-Wing fighters flew into attack a Star Destroyer.**

 **"As far as I'm concerned, you are all guilty!" Hro Tanak spat before tossing a Stormtrooper into a fire, resulting in the trooper screaming in agonizing pain.**

 **"Bring them to me, Logan." Orion said into the communicator in his hand.**

 **"You have Themyscira's support," Diana said, shaking Garfield's hand.**

 **"So you are Anakin Skywalker's infamous apprentice?" Garfield said, smiling at the adult Ahsoka Tano.**

 **"I know who you are. You are the legendary Atriox. Wanna join the rebellion?" Garfield asked the massive hairy beast who was sneering down on him, as he pulled a huge hammer from his back.**

 **"Make me," Atriox hissed.**

 **(For every victory, we will gain the support of the other systems)**

 **Garfield sat in his X-Wing as the hatch was closing. "Let's go down there, and liberate Lothal."**

 **Cut to the office of the governor of Lothal, several Imperial high commands were looking outside the window at a massive battle taking place outside the city.**

 **"How could the rebellion had amassed an army this big?!" Moff Luthor said in disbelief.**

 **"It would appear this Jedi is not as green as he looks," Thrawn said, watching on with an intense stare.**

 **Garfield was in the command center of the rebel base, listening to the cheers of his fellow rebels.**

 **"That's another system joining our cause," Victor Stone said with a wide grin.**

 **(However, victory does not come without sacrifice)**

 **Thrawn's theme starts to play.**

 **"You may fire when ready," Tarkin said to an imperial officer.**

 **Garfield watched from his ship as the Death Star powered up its main weapon and shot its super laser on the planet before them. As it hit, the planet was completely whipped out in a massive explosion. Garfield could only watch in horror at the explosion lit up his sight.**

 **Cut to back at rebel base, Garfield was sitting on the floor, staring into open space with a look of despair. "I'm sorry, you guys. The Empire has won."**

 **Star Wars: Jaded Knight. Coming soon on X-Overs.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone, and welcome back to the Ultimate-Drax's News Post.**

 **First off, we're gonna answer a question from mah buddy JP-Ryder, which is for the DigiDestined from Digimon Invasion. The question is as follow "What is the craziest thing you've ever done?"**

 **Garfield Logan**

" **I once jumped 100 feet from a cliff down to a lake. My colon hurt for a week after that." Garfield replied.**

"… **okay," I said awkwardly. "Next DigiDestined."**

 **Elena**

" **I remember back in Africa, I was dared by some of the boys in my village to jump from back to back on a bunch of crocodiles to get to the other side of a lake. Father didn't take it well and I got grounded for a month and he forbid me from seeing those boys ever again." Elena said, looking saddened. "Probably for the best seeing as one of them got themselves killed when provoking a cheetah by stealing one of its cubs. I may have dodged a bullet there."**

" **Damn," I said, eyes wide. "And I thought Garfield was crazy."**

 **Steven Universe**

" **First of, thanks for having me." Steven said. "The craziest thing I've ever done would be when my friend, Connie and I ran away from home when we got upset with our parents."**

" **Seems harmless enough," I said. "Next up, Connor."**

 **John Connor**

" **My mom and I once blew up a science lab," John replied.**

"… **okay, let's keep this guy as far away from explosives as possible."**

 **Naruto**

" **I once gave Sakura a wedgie and ended up in the hospital for it," Naruto said with a shrug.**

" **Why would you give her a wedgie?" I asked, surprised.**

" **Sasuke told me she would like it." Naruto replied.**

" **He really is a cunt, isn't he?" I said with a deadpan expression.**

 **Arya**

" **I sometimes fill my sister's madras with dog shit," Arya said.**

" **You're more gross than most girls, you know." I retorted.**

 **Harry Potter**

" **When I was a little kid I once fought a snake. It bit my friend Ron. He died." Harry said.**

" **Well, nobody really liked that guy anyways." I replied.**

" **Hey!" harry cried out, feeling offended for his deceased friend.**

" **Oh, get over it, four eyes."**

 **Elsa**

" **I was once dared by my sister to skinny dip in ice cold water." Elsa said, shivering at the memories.**

"… **did she record it?" I asked.**

" **I was twelve," Elsa retorted, looking at me annoyed.**

" **Never mind," I quickly said.**

* * *

 **Thank you all for your answers. In other news, when I made my list of upcoming fics, I forgot to mention a few stories. Here they are.**

 **How Pokémon Should've Ended**

 **Basically, it's a story about how I think certain things should've gone in the anime. Like Officer Jenny should've arrested those dumb parents from the Kangaskhan episode, the giant Slaking which I feel should've been real instead of a robot, the various Pokémons I wished Ash would've caught and kept, and above all else, I will change that piece of shit abomination Unova. Boy do I have a bone to pick with that one. Especially Trip. I think you will all be pleased when you see what I have planned for him.**

 **Consequences**

 **A Game of Thrones fic, where Ellaria and the Sand Snakes are confronted by Oberon in the afterlife for murdering Myrcella, Doran and Trystane. And boy will he tear them a new one.**

 **Super Garfield 64**

 **A parody of Super Mario 64. It centers on Garfield Logan, who is immortal and owns a castle he shares with his harem, whom he turned immortal as well. They all lived a peaceful life until Oogie Boogie showed up and cast a spell on the women and the castle. Now Garfield's entire harem is trapped in the paintings of the castle and it is up to him to save his harem and defeat Oogie.**

* * *

 **Now let's talk about the future of my other fics I have kept on hiatus for a good while.**

 **Colorful Monkeys**

 **This I have been holding out on for far too long. Mostly due to the fact that I have focused my attention on Titans LA, Digimon Invasion and Kanto Journey. I want to continue this fic. I really do. I just have my mind set on other stories.**

 **Logan's Home**

 **Same reason with this fic as CM. I know a lot of people liked this fic, based on the reviews and the faves it received. That's partly the problem. The more reviews I get the more I worry I will write something that will disappoint the readers. I want to entertain other readers so when I get this much attention I'm afraid I would get carried away and write something stupid.**

 **But for when I actually do decide to continue with Logan's Home, here the summary for the next chapter.**

 **Garfield is feeling guilty for embarrassing the girls and decides to take them all out to dinner. However, things do not go as planned to say the least.**

 **That's all I can reveal without giving away too much spoilers.**

* * *

 **I have plans on how to write each of my fics in a balanced way. I'm thinking I should have a schedule on which day I write my stories. Like this.**

 **Monday: Colorful Monkeys**

 **Tuesday: Logan's Home**

 **Wednesday: Titans LA**

 **Thursday: Kanto Journey**

 **Friday: Digimon Invasion**

 **Saturday and Sunday: I write on whichever fic I feel like.**

* * *

 **That's all I have for today's news. I'll see ya the next update.**


End file.
